The Inspiration Graveyard
by Sky-Pirate-Tat
Summary: Conglomeration of unfinished fic and WIPS. Mostly Cartoon related.
1. Adventure Time Me-Mow

**A/N:** So I have all these unfinished WIPs I don't have the heart to delete. I felt the need to put them somewhere. Thus, welcome to this limbo of ideas. Feel free to take some of these ideas as inspiration or a writing prompt. Please don't directly copy off me and if you do use these ideas credit me.

**Fandom:** Adventure Time

**A/N:** A Me-Mow centric fic. I think I was going to ship Me-Mow with Wildberry Princess at the end of this or something?

X

Weather Report: Cloudy.

An assassin has to be ready for anything- even fickle weather conditions. Me-Mow double checked for the dagger in her throat as well as poisons and fake antidotes, a mace, and fiber wire.

Stepping out of the guild's headquarters she is immediatly basked in shadows. The weather report was right. The little cat feels confident and it's not just the auspicious weather. She feels determined. Her mentor taught her that while failure is unforgivible and not an option, it does make you get the job done right on the second try.

"Don't disappoint us again." He had said it crisply after giving her orders.

As if to dig in perfection, she had be assigned Princess Wildberry again.

Drat.

She had requested to off Princess Bubblegum. It would have been purrfect. Pass her test and get revenge on Finn and Jake. But it wasn't her place to question orders. Doing so would instantly fail her.

She hitched a ride on a passing bird, the ride there she calculated scenerios in her head, though she had already decided how she would complete the task. She also thought, with a smirk, about how right now and for the remainder of this dark afternoon Finn and Jake were busy rescueing Princess Bubblegum from the Ice King. There would be no one to get in her way, she would make sure of it. And, if someone by chance did pose a problem she would exterminate them immediatly- she had been careless last time wit Jake, giving into her cat instincts of playing with prey. That could all wait after she passed this final.

Nope. All Hinderances would get all the poison at once.

In the brain.

Me-Mow's eyes glinted carniverous over Wildberry Princess' treehouse. The fauna wrapped around it was a muddled camo green color in the shade of the clouds. The sky gurgled, Me-Mow was grateful to be close to her target. It would have ruined her good mood to get wet.

She flexed on all fours, eyes the perfect spot to land.

Locked on.

She lept graceful and landed -cat like- of course on a leafy top branch, then squirled down the tree until she reached the window. Her back to the tree back and watching the window from the corner of her eye, and eyes perked up, waiting for sound. An assasin didn't exactly find lack of sound a good thing. Sound made you aware of where your target was, their state of mind.

Foot steps passed by the window and went down the stairs. Slowly, she pushed the window open a crack and slipped inside. And though she knew she was small, she made haste to find a hiding spot. There were several.

Several animal carcasses and slabs of meat to choose from as a hiding spot.

In the back of her mind, Me-Mow wondered why Wildberry Princess had so much game meat. And then she wondered if secretly Wildberry Princess actually hunted for these creatures.

But then she remembered the soft spoken, almost shy manner of the princess and laughed, thinking such a thing. Surely it was her servants doing- or too many trips to the meat market.


	2. Adventure Time Marceline's Dad

**Fandom:** Adventure Time

**Ship:** Bubblegum/Marceline

**A/N:** Wrote this waaaay back when What Was Missing first aired. It's a fic where Princess Bubblegum gets curious about Marceline's family and goes to visit Marceline's dad on her own.

X

"You're sure he'll be cool with me?"

"Of course." Bubblegum had to resist giggling. It was strange to see Marceline worried about someone's approval- enough that she dressed a little nicer than she normally did. She had bought a new pair of jeans, unripped, and she was wearing an ironed beat red button down shirt. Bubblegum had a suspicion that by the end of the night the shirt would be white- a planned midnight snack.

Even her hair was a little neater, tied into a ponytail, the layers water falling all the way to her knees.

Bubblegum gently threatened that she would take pictures and spread it around Ooo.

"Oh, don't give me that look." The princess extended her hand. "I think I deserve a little revenge. Finn told me that it was your idea to release wolves in my bedroom."

Marceline raised an eyebrow and feigned knowledge of such a thing. "Oh he did? First time I've heard about it." For effect, the vampire casually strummed her axe bass.

A smile drifted on Bubblegum's lips and she grabbed Marceline's arm, leading them to the banquet room. Maybe she did mean to get back at the Vampire Queen, but the teasing's real purpose was to ease her girlfriend's nerves. To make her forget that they were having dinner with her Uncle Gumball.

As of yet, her relative hadn't arrived. Three plates were set around a medium sized taffy-square of table. The princess took a seat, while Marceline ignored the chair Peppermint Butler pulled out for her, preferring to hover over it. She was still playing her instrument and from the haggard, uncharacteristic twangs, she was becoming nervous again. Though she would never admit it.

Bubblegum gestured for Peppermint Butler, ten minutes later he faithfully arrived with a glass full of chocolate wine, and for Marceline, a Devil in a Red Dress cocktail, dosed with a little extra Cupcake Vodka.

They both took a sip, Bubblegum's eyes raised over her glass as she carefully drank. For as long as she could remember, there had been a definite personal question she wanted to ask the Vampire Queen. Something that had escaped her to ask before. She had come up with hypothesis on the answer to her question, but as all scientists know, you can only come up with the truth when you test your theories. In other words- ask. Since they were drinking she could use the Chocolate Wine as a front.

"Marceline. Um. . .I was wondering. . . " She played with the neck of the wineglass with her pinky. "I. . .I would like to meet your family-"

For a moment, she felt hot needles prick her neck. Marceline's glares bordered on physical sensations.

The heat of her girlfriend's glare calmed.

"My dad isn't worth seeing." The princess peered up, in time to catch the distant longing expression on her pale palor. The vampire drowned such sadness with the rest of her cocktail.

Bubblegum worried that she had ruined dinner when her Uncle Gumball arrived. As she expected, her Uncle's warmth eased Marceline's meeting parents anxiety better than the alcohol. Her and her uncle sang songs to Marceline's bass far into the night, none in the party realizing how late it was until the Princess stifled a yawn.

Politely they showed Uncle Gumball to the guest room before retiring to Bubblegum's chambers.

And though she was tired, the princess hardly slept, more curious about Marceline's parents.

X

Curiousity was a relentless creature. The next day, after failed attemps to do her daily meditation she went to the library, her research focused on the history and supernatural sections. Bubblegum decided to peruse the supernatural section first- undoubtedly Marceline would be easy to look up and surely her family would be mentioned in the texts.

_Marceline, the Vampire Queen, daughter of. . ._

Bubblegum squinted. "That's strange. . ."

Marceline's father's name was mentioned, the ink used for the paternal figure's name was made with the blackest ink and glimmered like malachite. It was written clearly, but whenever she tried to read it, the text warped, rippling like waves on the page.

"Aww nuts! How am I going to look up the indexes like this?!"

_Maybe this is a sign that I shouldn't look into this. . ._

. . .Is what the Princess would probably think if she wasn't a scientist, a researcher at heart. The unreadable name far from dissuaded her, it only made her more stubborn. Most would mistake that as determination.

She looked at each name in the back indexes of books, keeping her eyes peeled for a name that sharply blurred on paper.

Finally, success. Her eyes widened at page 477 where the index led her.

_Banished to the Nightospehere. _

It bothered the princess that the book left it at that, omitting the _why_.

_Why_ was he banished?

She knew nothing of Marceline's parents, save that they were absent. She imagined them to be the same as their daugther- a top layer of scary and evil with a hidden soft chocolate ganache center. And yet, commanding a respect one wouldn't give to a mere mortal.

She couldn't imagine Marceline being banished, though her morals loose. Perhaps her father was wrongly accused?

Bubblegum sighed, taking a long look at the books she knew she would be interrogating, she wished she could just ask Marceline.

She spent hours looking for Marceline's father's name. All descriptions were the same as the first: curt. Answerless. His name, unreadable taunted her.

Marceline reminded her of wild things; the cold earth, the smell of pine. Although his grip, taught and cold on her shoulder was the same as his daughter's it was a world's difference. His palm as clamy as his palor suggested and his eyes, large and bulbous- not buglike- somehow fish-like. Carniverous crocodile pupils. They glowed in the darkness he created around them. She thought of eels and angler fish, the way he smiled. Fitting, they were layers below Ooo. Surely beyond deep sea level.

Definitely.

"I thought I smelled something sweet."

X

"Yo, Bonnie I'm here. So, what's this suprise you were telling. . ."

Marceline stopped, realizing she was accidentally talking to herself. She slowly descended to the ground, though her feet hovered over it by an inch. She stared at the empty seat at the vanity. Bubblegum, when she wasn't floored by royal responsibilities, kept a predictable schedule. At this time, Marceline expected to see the princess' back turned to her, still in a bathrobe, patting food coloring to her cheeks and primping her hair.

And she couldn't be taking too long in the shower- the air didn't feel humid.

Not one to wait for others, Marceline floated to the one other place the princess could be. If she wasn't in her lab, she would have chalk it up to her girlfriend getting kidnapped. Again. But that's expected when you date princesses - or when your kingdom was next door to one ruled by a stalker.

The lab was her least favorite part of the castle. It wasn't that Marceline didn't like science, she wholly respected her girlfriend's passion.

She just. . .didn't like the smell.

Entering the lab she shielded her nose from the influx of chemicals bubbling idly. She stopped, midfloat and looked around. There was a soft buzz she never heard. It was mechanical, resembling a refrigerator on it's last legs. On her way to the source of the sound she passed by strewn notes and open books, expecting not to understand anything. However, she DID understand it- at least bits of it. These were books about the Night o Sphere.

Her eyes narrowed, slight anger passing over her, hating that Bubblegum had intruded on something so personal. Albeit her relationship with her dad was slightly better now thanks to Finn - she frowned agitatedly, remembering how her friend had went about that too.

She was furious, but still making her way to the machine Bubblegum had built. More loose-leaf papers decorated the room it was housed in, evidence that it was used. The portal itself, large and circular, like a compass sat dormant.

She didn't wonder why


	3. Gravity Falls Make it rain glitter

**Fandom: **Gravity Falls

**A/N:** This was going to be a fic where Dipper goes to a bar hosting a burlesque show and finds out about another one of Mabel's many hobbies. Then he gets drunk later at the bar to forget.

X

The bar was too loud and bright for Dipper's tastes. The last time he was at a bar was when he turned twenty one and went bar hopping with Mabel on a party bus with holes in the floorboards. Fortunately, or unfortunately, the holes in the bus was the only thing he remembered that night.

It wasn't that Dipper didn't drink, it was that he normally did so in the comfort of his own home (sometimes a friend's) while watching a Duck-Tective marathon or reading a thick seven hundred page mystery novel. He didn't like crowds and if it wasn't for his friend he would be at home on a Saturday night doing one of those things.

No, a typical Saturday for Dipper certainly wasn't in a bar, waiting for a burlesque show to start. His friend said they were sometimes "fashionably late."

"That's still late."

He checked the time on his phone, then his FaceHook messages. Somewhere along the way of browsing the social network he came across a picture of a two year old shoving crayons up his nose. Dipper cracked a smile, no matter how many times he saw the picture.

"You definitely take after your mom, Al." He skimmed the comments in the sidebar, missing his nephew. On the second Saturday of every month he babysat him while Mabel went out, tonight was one of those nights but when Mabel overheard his friend inviting him out she insisted that Dipper go with him instead.

"I'll find a fill-in babysitter, don't worry." She reassured. Dipper had glared, Mabel knew Dipper didn't like big crowds but the meddler in her thought he needed to get over that and make new friends.

"I'm starting to get worried." She said. "I was searching your computer, Dip. . ."

Dipper had turned white at that, remembering his search history.

". . .and I found a half finished erotic Duck-Tective fanfic."

While Dipper was still mortified she found that, he was relieved it wasn't something else. He mentally reminded himself to always wipe his internet history. He never thought he would have to resort to that now that they lived in separate houses.


	4. Steven Universe Gilded Cages

**Fandom: **Steven Universe

**A/N:** As much as I want to finish this now, we still don't know a lot about Homeworld or Yellow Diamond. I would like to come back to this, probably when the show ends. It would be interesting.

X

The mosaic tiles are smooth under Lapis's bare feet. The designs are intricate, the colours blur like watercolours, depicting scenes of past wars. Yellow Diamond stands proud in the center, her enemies ground into fine, sparkling dust. The story continues on the ceiling, there are auras around White Diamond and Blue Diamond's heads, their eyes closed in serene sleep. Underneath their relief is Rose Quartz, her body wrapped in her own thorns, screaming in agony.

The servant class gems- two Pearls lead the way in front of her. Lapis is quiet and anxious. She landed half an hour ago, and the happiness that carried her on the trip home left her. It evaporated when she was surrounded, spears pointed at her from all sides.

"Where did you come from?" They said.

And Lapis made a mistake, she told the truth, caught off guard. "Earth."

Yellow Diamond immediately summoned her as soon as she heard of her return, which puzzled Lapis. Her alliance was with Blue Diamond. Lapis couldn't imagine what Yellow Diamond would need from her.

Yellow Diamond's quarters was surprisingly plainer than the hallways Lapis crossed but no less extravagant. It was garishly bright, the light of both suns shining straight through the lemon coloured stained glass walls. The ceiling was tall and dome shaped. If Lapis squinted she could see the faint etchings of a mural in progress.

The room was as expansive like a ballroom, and Lapis was grateful for that. She didn't like tight spaces. Yellow Diamond sat in the far center of the room, chin up, her eyes slightly downward, yet faraway, making it impossible for Lapis to tell if Yellow Diamond was watching her or not. Lapis didn't have a doubt in her mind that Yellow Diamond was focusing her whole attention on her- she could feel it, her backside was bristling.


	5. Steven Universe Never Alone

**Fandom**: Steven Universe

**Ship:** Ruby/Sapphire

**A/N:** I like the descriptions in this, shame I didn't know where to take this.

She remembers voices, not faces. The former is always a bright blur, like looking at the sun too long. She used to squint her eyes a lot, but now she doesn't bother trying to see.

She goes through life apathetic of her surroundings, though she worries where she is led. She beats her fist against the walls of the ship on the way to Earth and pouts in a corner, back pressed against the cold wall, fuming.

Homeworld and the planets she is dragged to are bland. Nothing to see. Nothing she can see, anyway, and at first, Earth is no different. The air smells crisper here, too clean, and the ground is soft, yielding to her footsteps. It's quieter here, not like Homeworld's solid ground with the hustle and bustle of gems and ships vibrating as they soar above and below.

It's quieter here. Too quiet.

Ruby really hates it. Without sound and vibrations even she'll admit that she can't see.

It's only when she's brooding under a seacliff that she can see- or rather- hear something that helps her.

The voice is as clear as a bell, the tone confident and strong. She sounds like dark blue stalactites glimmering in a cave and her voice paints pictures of things Ruby has never seen before:

An Earth sunset, the sky the color of pink lemonade, the sun orange and disappearing into the sea. The sand under their feet has a color: dusty pink, and as the sun draws down and night ascends, it begins to look pastel purple.

For the first time, Ruby's heart dances at her surroundings. For the first time she cares. She can taste the vermillion in the air and smell blackened tuna cooking from the beachgoers' campfires. The latter she has smelled before, but under the song's influence Ruby sees it differently, like it matters now.

The song begins to fade into the wind and Ruby jumps to her feet. A panic sweeps through her, and she realizes she needs to know the owner of the voice.

Thankfully, just as the voice begins to recede amongst the trees, it comes back again in full force. Ruby runs, blowing past all the scenery, jumping over rocks and tripping over empty barrels of rum. Her throat and lungs burn. It's nearly more than her body can take, but she refuses to stop. If she stops, she might never hear the other woman sing again. Or see again. Not as vibrantly as she is now, following the sound of the singer's voice.

She listens to her, follows her, and learns that at night the sky becomes a blanket of stars, galaxies swirling above, white, salmon pink, purple, and blue drawn across the inky sky. Suns implode distantly, the vibrations spanning thousands of light years. She might miss that sun, but the humans of this planet would never live long enough to.

And for a moment, Ruby knows what the humans must feel: tiny under the vastness of the stars, insignificant and fleeting. She feels compassion for them. It is strange, but not unpleasant.

She is getting closer to the singer. She can feel her, hear her clear as crystal. She runs faster, her lungs burning, her joints grinding in their sockets, limbs loose.

She finally stops, collapsing in a heap into the singer's arms, surprising the other woman.

"Are you okay?" she whispers.

X

Sapphire has a way about her. Her way of talking is a lot like singing. Each step she takes is graceful and meticulous. Ruby feels that when they walk hand in hand, it's like a dance.


	6. Steven Universe Synchronicity

**Fandom:** Steven Universe

**Ship:** Lapis/Peridot

**A/N:** I don't know where I came up with the idea. I think I just wanted to try writing this pairing and then realized that anything else I would write would be OOC and I wasn't really feeling it afterwards. College AU. Warning for drug use.

Peridot closed the door behind her, the reverberations of the party outside beat at her back. Boisterous laughter, slurred words, and music, too loud and tasteless; she was glad to escape the brunt of it. To be able to retreat back to her room, alone.

She only went outside to use the restroom after holding it in for forty minutes she relented and braved the party her roommate Jasper was hosting. Peridot had no say in this, and only learned of it that afternoon when Jasper came home with five cartons of beer and ziplocked bags half full of white powder and pills.

Jasper had followed Peridot's glance at the beer and drugs. "What? You gotta big test tomorrow?"

It was Friday.

They both knew that. And Peridot was oddly enough, not bogged down with assignments, though she fully intended to study in between rounds of Starcraft.

"Your friends are loud." She snidely commented, glad that she didn't keep any of her belongings outside of her room.

"Loud." She complained, stomping away from the door. She sat back down in front of her computer and planned to plant herself there for the rest of the night. She began to reach for her noise canceling headphones when she heard the door creak.

Shit. She thought. Did I really just forget to lock the door? She rose part way, then the door swung open and someone amidst the crowd stumbled inside.

Peridot jumped up, panic rising in her body, afraid others would follow. "Close the door!" She shouted, though she meant to tell the intruder to leave also. Maybe she should have said : "go away" But she doubted the person would listen, she was amazed the woman listened and closed the door behind her.

Her body was loose, arms hanging sloppily at her sides and head crooked. She could pass as groggy but Peridot knew she was high. She wasn't drunk, her breath was sweet.

Her hair was dyed, a pale, almost greenish blue. It was faded and Peridot imagined a few weeks ago it was crisp cornflower blue. Now the colour was faded and the roots were showing. Originally a brunette.

She leaned against Peridot, the ends of her hair dusting her shoulders. Her hair looked soft but over dyed, stiff as straw.

Peridot looked down at the woman, too close for comfort, and knit her brows, "get out."

A giggle bubbled out of the blue haired woman's throat, foggy eyes seeming to look over Peridot's shoulder. She slowly unraveled herself from Peridot, then looked around the room, at all the humming computers.

"It's hot in here." She whispered.

"Please keep your clothes on."

She was pretty, but she was a stranger.

X

**A/N:** Original plan was for them to "have a moment" or Peridot is about to kick her out of her room, and then, realizes that's too dangerous for Lapis in the state she's in. So she lets her stay in her room and Lapis falls asleep in her lap while she plays on her computer.


End file.
